midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bruli
Bruli was the son of Mekasi of the Kehotara. Vain as a calley bird he was muscular but slender, instead of stocky as the majority of men of the Tsuranuanni. His hair was almost black but with blue eyes. History His father tried to marry him off twice but the courtings failed. Bruli served his House as a Patrol Leader. Since he took command his company has drawn only garrison duty. Like his older brother and two older sisters, is a vain son who wore or used only artifacts of the costliest work, ruining his already debted father. After the period of mourning of Buntokapi's death, he sent a letter to Mara of the Acoma for marriage. In order not to insult him, Mara accepted his visit, but deliberately tarried him. Courting Mara On the first day of his visit in a soldier's attire, Nacoya counseled him to visit Sulan-Qu and tailor the appearance of a scholar and return the next day. On his following 3 visits Nacoya fended him off, warning because he did not display his wealth as a sign of ardour. Mara according to Nacoya's advice, postponed their meetings, and twice Bruli had dined in the garden. In his meetings with Mara, she seduced him with revealing attire but without never let him enjoy her full company. Once, as they entered her bath, a boy as ordered came and summoned her for some "urgent matters"; Bruli then fell on Misa, the pretty servant who tended them. Two days later, Bruli once more came to meet Mara, who dismissed him because of letting himself fall on her servant. Nacoya then adviced him to demostrate his true love to Mara, send away the Reed Life girls from his hostelry, and offer Mara gifts of love. Over the next five days, Bruli started sending her poems and gifts each day, such as a rare singing bird, costly robes of the finest silk, exotic wines and fruits (imported to the central Empire at great cost), gems and metal jewellery, and finally, perhaps by Nacoya's suggestion, he sent his fabulous litter. Then NAcoya summoned for him. All in all, Bruli was coerced into spending a fortune simply to attract Mara, and the spy Arakasi received a report that he had come near to bankrupting the already shaky financial standing of his family. Bruli received from a vegetable merchant (actually Arakasi) a message, intercepted scarcely from his father, that he had at last received word of his son's excesses and ordered him to return. On the fifth day, Bruli returned to the Acoma house where Mara mentioned that she could have misjudged his sincerity and promised to talk over a dinner. Anxious about his father's rage, Bruli asked Mara to return him some of his gifts. The same evening, Nacoya gave him more delayed messages from his father. Later a Minwanabi agent from Bruli's retinue attempted to kill Mara, but she was warned by Arakasi, and he was intercepted by Papewaio and Lujan. The next morning a letter came mentioning the death of Bruli's elder brother on Midkemia, consisting him the direct heir of his father. On breakfast, Mara showed Bruli his head and revealed that she knew his father's plan. Bruli worrying that he would be hanged, attempted to take his life, but Mara convinced him that she will not hang him. She promised to return him some of his gifts and also demanded two favors from him should he succeed his father. #That he will not follow his father's Tan-jin-qu #That he will grant her a favor Bruli accepted, reassured that the possibilities to succeed his father were too few, being in good health, and his elder brother being the heir. Then Mara showed him the letter about his brother's death. Enraged, Bruli cursed Mara and left. As a Ruling Lord Following his oath, when Desio became the Ruling Lord of the Minwanabi, Bruli refused to renew the vow of complete vassalage his father, and at the succession ceremony he just mouthed a promise of friendship. category:Tsurani category:males Category:Noble